A method and a device for the diagnosis of a motor vehicle are described in German Patent Application No. DE 100 33 586, in which a characteristic value that is used for controlling the motor vehicle is adapted. In this context, the adapted characteristic value is compared to an upper and a lower threshold value, and an error message takes place if the adapted characteristic value goes beyond (exceeds) the upper or lower threshold value.